


All eyes on me

by YunoJuno



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, But mostly angst, Cannibalism, Happy Memories, M/M, Reunions, Some Fluff, Taki eating, too bad reality sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunoJuno/pseuds/YunoJuno
Summary: "How disgusting." Seidou whipped his head around, exceeding one eighty degrees and uncannily resembling an owl. In the opening of the alley, still mostly hidden by shadows but as recognisable as he'd always be to the older of the two, stood Juuzou Suzuya.(Short AU- what if Takizawa joined Akira and Amon in returning to CCG?)





	All eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. I'm determined for this tag to be compromised of over 50% solely my works. Too bad I'm so lazy (*´Д｀*)
> 
> My first attempt at writing an AU for this fandom, I'm excited~

It's almost enough to make him lose his temper in front of everyone. He no longer holds any delusions that the CCG would've just accepted him just like that, not since he dragged himself out from the clutches of hell only to find that the ones he always trusted turned on him in the blink of an eye. Turned on him as a result of what he had become, or rather what others had him become. But now that they needed them, the Commission of Counter Ghoul were suddenly willing to welcome whomever they could benefit from. Even ghouls. How hypocritical. The screams echoing inside of his skull grew to a suffocating degree and Seidou knew he needed to get out of there.

"I'm getting something to eat." He snarled, emphasis on the eat. By the way several nameless and faceless investigators cringed they knew exactly what he was referring to. It sent a sick thrill coursing through the white haired half ghoul's body.

No one made any attempts to stop him despite their silent horror, so fifteen minutes later he found himself crouched over a corpse in a shadowy alley. Paying the notion of table manners no heed, his usually white hair was now red, coated with as much blood as his face and hands. Carelessly ripping a lung out of its proper place he let the crimson liquid dribble into his mouth with a satisfied grin.

"How disgusting." Seidou whipped his head around, exceeding one eighty degrees and uncannily resembling an owl. In the opening of the alley, still mostly hidden by shadows but as recognisable as he'd always be to the older of the two, stood Juuzou Suzuya.

"Shaddup. I'll eat ya next." He croaked as he pointed at Juuzou with a pale, red finger.

"I don't doubt it." The black haired investigator advanced before he skidded to a stop on the bloody ground. He was calmer than Seidou remembered, showing no reaction to the gruesome scene. It aggravated the ghoul to no end and in the back of his head another emotion lingered that he refused to give the time of the day. It hurt, the blank stare Juuzou directed at him. The way he refused to show his feelings about all of this.

But perhaps that was it. Maybe Juuzo truly didn't care about him, maybe he never did. Frustrated and desperate for any kind of reaction Seidou reached over towards the corps's partially crushed head and ripped out the brain before stuffing it into his mouth. Combined with the lung halfway down his throat the sheer amount was too much to hold in his mouth and Seidou had to press his hands to his lips to stop chunks of internal organs covered in blood, flesh and saliva from spilling out.

Quickly losing air the older man let the human remains slide down his throat with tears pricking at his eyes. With a sickening squelch he swallowed and licked his bloodied lips and looked over at the younger. Juuzou lifted his foot and placed his boot down on the dead man's leg. A deep slash ran over his thigh leaking copious amounts of blood. The underside of Juuzo's shoe was covered in dirt and mud, his actions now smearing all over his companion's meal.

"Don't ruin my food!" Seidou shouted enraged and tackled the smaller boy. The two of them landed halfway in the aforementioned mess, Juuzou's head slamming into the ground just shy of a torn open ribcage. Guts and flesh scattered around them far enough up the walls to look like an outtake from a horror movie. Every move down to simply breathing caused the gory mix to shift and expel several sickening sounds. Seidou's hand slammed down between the investigator's head and a broken bone with parts of flesh obviously ripped off and consumed only moments before.

"You're as hot tempered as ever, Seidou~" Juuzou teased with as much cheer as he could put fourth in the present.

"And you're as much of a cold hearted bastard as you used to be." The white haired man ground out between bloodied teeth. There were bits and pieces of flesh stuck in between them and Juuzou knew it didn't belong to any kind of farm animal. As his breath hit the smaller man's face Juuzou wrinkled his nose. It smelled terrible, like death and decay.

Dropping his smile Juuzou said, "I wish we could return to how it used to be.

A memory surfaced.

It had been spring and Juuzou had been sitting on Seidou's desk, swinging his legs back and fourth much to the older's ire. For whatever reason the brunette had agreed to eat strawberry pastries with him, and Juuzou had already finished his.

"Hey... Heeey Seidou!" The then white haired boy pestered his colleague "gimme some of yours."

"No way! Why should I?" Seidou protested vehemently, using his fork to pick up some of the sugary confection as if Juuzou's very requires would cause it to disappear in the next few seconds. Knowing the younger, that sounded plausible enough.

"Because you love me."

"That doesn't mean I'll give you my pice for free though." Seidou argued with a blush creeping up his face, not denying the previous statement (it was true). Suddenly Juuzou leaned in and pecked him on the cheek and snatched his plate from his hands.

"Now it's not free." Juuzou laughed and dug Seidou's fork into Seidou's pastry and took a bite.

"Not fair!" The brunette's face had turned red from embarrassment.

"I wish so too." The ghoul whispered, returning to the present. A bone dug uncomfortably into his knee and underneath them the guts squished and gurgled as Juuzou's ribcage rose and sunk with heavy breaths. The blood in his hair dripped down onto the younger's face.

Drip, drip, drip.

"But that's impossible."


End file.
